The Immortal Teenage Girl and the Scared Shinigami
Shino is walking in a forest in the Soul Society. " A nice and peaceful day." Shino senses two weak Spiritual Pressures and one powerful Spiritual Pressure coming right at her. Two are Hollows and one is a Shinigami fighting them. "Tch. Go!" Haruki swung his zanpakuto slicing a maniature hollow in two as the bigger ones swatted him down before he charged back before noticing another's presence. "Hm?" " He is strong" Shino trys to get away, but the Shinigami is now in the clearing where Shino is. Shino is smiling. Haruki slashed through another hollow. "Care to give me a hand here miss?" Shino points her right index finger at the hollow. " I hope you like the taste of my Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam)." A beam of purple spirit energy is shot at the hollow killing it instantly and Haruki is stunned wondering what kind of ability was that. "Heh. What's someone like you doing out here? You lost?" Haruki smiled cautiously as he approached the girl. "Stop where you are." Shino pointing her finger at Haruki. " I am Shino Terasawa and I am waiting on someone and if a Shinigami is here he won't come." " You saw what I can do so please leave." Shino is smiling "-sigh- Another threat?" Haruki drew his blade as he walked to the side of the Shino. "Why are you so hostile?" Shino is still smiling. "I am not hostile at all you are, you don't know what I am nor what my mission is." I am giving you finally warning leave at once that attack I just used can overpower a Gillians Menos's cero." Shino is still pointing her finger at Haruki. "And if I refused to do so? Would you kill someone who was just assisting you?" Haruki asked sarcastically Shino stop similing. " Last time I check you asked for my help when, you ran those hollows toward me with your toying with them." " I gave you your warning now you will pay the price for your mistake I hope you like my Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam)." ''A beam of purple spirit energy is shot at Haruki. Haruki dived out of the way of the beam screaming for his life."WAHHHH!!! Well no one told you that you had to stick around here. If you felt me coming why didn't you just run?" " I was here first and I was waiting on a friend you just got here before I could leave for awhile." Shino points her left index finger at Haruki. " Doesn't any Shinigami know about us we are not a myth you know. Shino fires the same purple spirit energy beam at Haruki and its about to hit him.'' "''Give it a rest will you!" Haruki barely managed to dodge the purple beam as it grazes his leg causing him to fall over. "Fine have it your way. '''Endure, Kansen Zoshoku!'" Haruki swung his blade "Raise, Yurei!" And from the airspace the spectre of a flock of birds shot toward Shino. Shino using her Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) abilites creates a spherical barrier around herself. The attack hits the barrier and it starts to create. "YOU DARE HARM AN IMMORTAL?!!!" "Immortal? I'm sorry. It must get quite lonely." Haruki snapped his finger as the spectres exploded creating a tiny hole in the barrier "Looks like that thing doesn't last forever at least." Shino uses her Juryokupawaa abilities to repair the hole to the barrier and makes it larger pushing Haruki back. " I am a Kosumosukihaki (Cosmos Soul) they should have told you that once we master out power we cannot die by ageing for we stop ageing permanently." Also we don't require food, water, air, or even sleep to live and you mean to tell me you don't know this the Shino Academy stop teaching about us why?" "Teach about you? I doubt anyone has even heard of you. And by the way....I didn't go to any Shino Academy. I don't even know what that is! But if its a fight you want, then its a fight you'll get! Raise, Yurei!" A spectral body of an ape seem to rise from the ground as it grabbed onto the sheild cracking it with the ape's strength and corrosive touch. Shino drops the barrier and draws her Zanpakuto. " Purify 'Tenraihime' (Divine Princess)" The blade glows with a purple light." Now Tenrai Bakufuu: (Divine Blast)." As she swing her sword a blast of purple spirit energy is shot at Haruki. "Never heard of us, my species pre-dates Shinigamis." Haruki raised his blade as he spoke "Raise, Kami." A burst of water appeared as it blocked the energy blast. "Yes master? What is it that you wish of me?" The being hidden in the smoke talked to Haruki "Go Kaien, show this witch what you can do!" Haruki shouted out as the shinigami charged forth with his zanpakuto creating a wave of powerful water. " I am not witch in some religions in the World of Living we were called Pagan Gods" Shino using her Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) avoids the attack and with no sounds vanishes from the fight to another clearing close by. "Gods? Witches? Hollows? If they are trying to kill me, it doesn't matter who it is I will defeat them with all I have!" Haruki surged after the spiritual presence "Kaien let's move!" "Yes master!" Kaien spoke as he blindly followed. Shino stops at the clearing. " Now I got you Pyuakangoku: (Prue Prison) call Shino." A net of purple spirit energy is shot at Haruki about to bind him to the ground. Haruki was trapped under the net asit quickly fell upon him. "Rookie mistake. Azami would be dying of laughter right now if she saw me. Kaien!" "Nejibana!" Kaein shot foward greating a massive surge of water that rushed toward Shino "This for attempting to harm Master Haruki!" Shino is annoyed. " Your master wouldn't stop bothering me, but two against one thats just wrong NO FAIR." Before any of the attack hits her she uses Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) to avoid it and goes hiding also uses her skill in Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) to make a barrier around her to hide her spiritual pressure. "Unfair? This is battle!" Kaien looked around for Shino with no luck so he decided to go and attempt to free Haruki from the net. "Are you alright Haruki? Are you injured?" "No. But where did she escape to?" Haruki sat up as Kaien continued to attempt to free him from the net. Shino is able to make a great distant due to her Zanpakuto net that once the victim fall inside in binds their spiritual pressure until they are free, and once free unbinds their spiritual pressure immediately. " Two against one I need his help" Haruki was finally freed but had lost track of Shion. "Hmm let's go Kaien. She couldn't have gotten too far by now." Haruki was enjoying himself. This was the first time he was fighting out in the world on his own. As they start to move toward the direction where is Shino the wind changes direction and its start to spin and slash at the two fighter. " You attacked Shino you bastards." Said a voice. Haruki and Kaien were caught off guard as the wind ripped around their bodies. "Raise.....Kami!" Haruki summoned up another deceased shinigami this time it was Kanata Yamato. He stood there blindly awaiting orders. "Go....find the cause of th....is....wind." Haruki shouted out. " You attacked Shino and she was waiting on Purinsu-sama." A young man with slightly spiky brown hair and blue eyes wearing Shinigami clothes is in front of them. " How you like my Zanpakuton Ketsuekikaze (Blood Wind) and its ability to manipulate wind you jerks?!" Sora moves his Zanpakuto around to make the wind circle around the two fighter. Kanata allowed the wind to attack the two as he surged foward at Sora baring his claws. "I will kill you for my master!" " One of you can use water, while water is the element of change, wind the element of freedom hows power over it as wind make water into ice and carries it." "The same thing can be said for water as it can put out fire the element of life, and how fire can burn earth the element of peace." The same logic is that earth can keep wind at bay." You see each element while holds power over one its just as weak against another." It is just so happense that your element is what my element holds power over." Sora then spin his Zanpakuto till a whirlwind is formed around himself. Kanata ignored the rantings of Sora and continued his charge before turning intangible as he summoned a blonde hair female with claws similar to his own. "Elements? I will just shatter the very plains of reality." " Damn Sora you rant to much." A barrier is then created around him via by Shino's powers while she is behind some trees near by." You better hope I am not sensed Sora." The blonde haired warrior swung her claws creating a quake in the ground. Then jumped up swinging her claws once more creating a shockwave in the air with the force of an earthquake that could be felt throughout the entire area. The barrier around Sora breaks and he and Shino are blasted by the force of the attack." Sora is knock out and Shino's body is so shaken up that she cannot move much. " Damn Sora we I get out of this, I am going to make you wish that, you will want to get knocked just to avoid the pain of what I have planned for you." The wind caused by the Sora's attack receded freeing Haruki. "Whew. Thanks Kanata. Dad probabaly wouldn't like the fact that I used you. But shhh!" Shino gets up. "Amenoreiki: (Celestial Aura)" She calls out the aura heals most of Shino's wounds and Sora's. " Hey, guys can we stop this please I really need to get back to the place where we started this fight." " If you leave us alone we will not attack I'll prrove it." "Pyuakangoku: (Prue Prison) she calls out." The net covers Sora even though he is still knocked out. "Now you see I am reasonable its one against three I am not stupid so lets end this." That net binds not only the body, but the Spiritual Pressure of the one it catches inside until the are free." " So what you say?" Shino is looking at them. "You were the one fighting me!" Haruki laughed looking over the woman's body "Say...you wouldn't happen to be single would you?" He began to laugh as Kanata and Kaien sat next to him. Shino's face turns red from blushing. "I told to leave I thought you would for you asked for my help killing those hollows and yes I am single, but...." Sora wakes up. "Shino you bitch take your spiritual net off a me I was going to kill them for you!" "Quiet you." Kaien stuck his zanpakuto in the ground in front of Sora as Kanata sat in front of him glaring "The master is speaking." "But? Oh you're probably gonna be with the fellow you're waiting on aren't you? Well since he stood you up how about you forget about him for now?" Haruki began to chuckle as he winked at Shino. Shino sighs .'" Well, your cute, but no change and Sora is not the one I was waiting one it was it was my lord Purinsu-sama." " Today is his birthday and me and Sora were planning him a secret birthday party." Shino is starting to cry. "Now its too late he will be here in twenty minutes." "Haha I was just kidding. I kind of have my eyes on someone at the moment anyway. But hmm. Did I interrupt your suprise? Should we lead him on a goose chase until you have enough time?" Haruki's eyes lit up as he looked around. Shino stops crying." Oh, all you got to do is keep him away for one hour that ifs you can survive against him?" Shino sense his spiritual pressure. Crap, he is near here can you keep Purinsu-sama busy though whatever you do don't make him use his bankai just play with him for a little while ok. Shino you immortal bitch let me out of the net no one other me is more worried about Purinsu-sama birthday." Shino and Sora are having a verbal fight. "Eh...Bankai? I'm not quite up to par with fighting with someone that strong. Maybe you could just throw your spirit signature else where while we set up for the party. That way he searches in that directio instead." Haruki nodded anxiously. Too late said a voice Purinsu Kuchiki is there via Shunpo right behind Shino. " Shino you said you found information on Haru and now it was just you planning a birthday party I am beyond disappointed just cause you like." Purinsu then looks at Sora. Sora tomorrow you will go 5 minutes against my Shikai not the usually 1 I mean look at you your training is not working so we need to increase it." ''" Purinsu-sama anything but that!!!"'' "''Whoa! That's him? Seems a bit creepy. Maybe if I were to just sneak away slowly he won't notice us." Haruki and his two summoned shinigami started backing slowly leaving the three to talk hoping not to be noticed. Kaein looked at Haruki "Master. Is this the right thing to do?" "Of course. They look busy no need to interrupt." Haruki shook his head as his eyes fixated on Sora. "I can't wait to have a real fight with you." " Where the hell you think your going?" Purinsu faces the group." You attacked Shino just cause she wanted that area for herself for the party even if I don't want one." " Oh, my beautiful Purinsu-sama you defending me does this mean finally stopped liking males and females and just females now?!" Shino grabs her master's hand. "Shino why you told them that not their business?!" Screamed Sora. Purinsu is blushing blood red. "Um what now?" Haruki was confused on what just happened. "Now I am to blame? You weren't even here cause if you were then you would know that it was her that attacked me!" " I well informed by another of my friends that was tracking her incase her info mission got dangerous he could have helped and no it wasn't Sora." That being said he watched Shino from early this morning and he reported that she helped you kill hollows and she kindly asked you to leave several times and you refused so your claim is empty." " That is why I am here even earlier now." "Well your informant is wrong. She made the first move firing this weird beam of energy at me. If I had a recorder then I would show you." Haruki sighed "I'm guessing you won't listen to anything I have to say as it seems you have already made up your mind." Purinsu sighs." This I know, but while she attack YOU first you asked for her help and she gave it." Purinsu points his finger at them. " Shino asked you kindly to leave and you didn't and called her hostile so she attacked to defend herself." " So while Shino is guilty of starting the fight in the physical stages you pre-started by not listening to reason and not leaving well-enough alone." Purinsu lowers his hand." Bare, this mind all of you this includes you too Shino and Sora and you Haruki, once one's foot steps apon the battle grounds of war all sides become evil and wicked." "Yup. Stubborn as I thought. Just because someone calls you hostile that makes it ok to attack them? Isn't that just proving the point of you being stubborn in the first place? Hm. Looks like I won't be able to get out of this one with words alone. Why don't you send that wind user out to show me what he's made out of instead of attacking when my back is turned." Haruki smirked as he stuck his toungue out at Sora. Purinsu drews his Nodachi zanpakuto." Sora stand still." The net around Sora is cut apart. " Master I can fight them?" Purinsu puts away his sword. " No, I have a date and I don't have time to heal you after you get beat, but as payment for the trouble Shino had caused yall I'll heal you of any battle wounds as well as that scar." "Heh. So you're running away Sora? Its a shame that you are so cowardly you can't disobey orders and fight anyway." Haruki mocked Sora in an attempt to draw him into battle. "And I don't need any healing. I'm fine just the way I am." " Then, there is nothing left for us here." " Sora we are friends close friends even, but you owe me your life, if you disobey my command and lose the fight I'll kill you myself as the weak as nice of people they maybe are useless in war time." ''For if you cannot defeat these people then how can you help against Haru Nakamaru's vast army." "Killing you now would be a kinder act than sending you toward you death." "So Haruki, can you stand to have his blood on your hands regardless if he does or doesn't die by your blade by fighting you?" "Heh. If he dies.....then I can just add him to my army. One way or another his very soul will carry on. Well his body with a soul of my choosing at least. Dying is of no concern here. But what was this 'Haru Nakamaru'? I heard a bit of it but not everything. Is he threatening the peace? I'm sure my father would be more than willing to help!" "If you do that that I'll just use my bankai's ability that can destroy spiritual enbodiments of spiritual energy at its lowest level thus erasing his existence." " Haru Nakamaru believes that by killing Chaos the bringer of the Ends of Time he can make Yawhew (God) the ruler of both existence and none-existence." You don't know about where Shino is from." Her species the Kosumosukihakus created the '''Kyuuten no Souzou or the Heavens of Creation by order of Yahweh before the Beginning of Time. That is where he rested after creating the universe." Now when God rest or sleeps again Chaos destroys all of creation other than the Heavens of creation for that realm is the God sleeps and the Pagan Gods or Kosumosukihakus watch over the ones that are allowed to live in Heaven. Then Chaos rules all of the non-existence until God is awaken by Chaos so that he can recreate the universe again and this is a endless cycle." Now do understand why I need strong fighters at my command. Haru Nakamaru wants to bring existence to a stop by destroying Chaos for then if God sleeps no one can reawaken him as only beings of their level of universal demension can reawaken each other." Even though God doesn't need to sleep he likes to." This means that there can never be a new beginning as Haru believes the universe should never end not once. " You see even though there are trillions of immortals like Shino a Kosumosukihakus compared to you, Sora, or me is worth about 1000 of any of us." "Destroy him if you want. Once he is 'saved' into my zanapakuto I can just bring him back out. But all that other gibberish you're speaking...that doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm more than willing to help but you need to have more faith in your allies. Just because someone is powerful it doesn't mean someone weaker can't bring them down. All ths talk about needing power is annoying. You sound like a blatant tyrant lusting after a source of greatness in order to take down a foe of great destruction. Granted I understand that the world will end if he achieves his goals. But pushing others this far to acheive your own goals, don't you think that's just as bad?" Haruki spoke as he started dialing a number in his pocket. First of all my Bankai's ability erases spiritual particles you cannot revive them as how can you their bodies won't exist any longer." "Also, No you are wrong Haru wants to prolong the universe's current existance indefinitely. Also how I command my friends are my business." As they want this not me you don't know what world with out an end is like even if it comes back you will never find peace or freedom. Also they choose this I don't pushes them to these beliefs they find them themselves. Even me everyone that is apart of this mission knows they are expenable. Sora gets infront of Purinsu. " Sama is right I am nothing but his tool in war time." Shino gets infron of Purinsu to. " Purinsu Sama is right even I am nothing but his tool too." Purinsu starts to talk again. "Please don't judge just we must save all of creation not just us three but all of my friends and my Commanders knows this and are helping." Haru is a maddness against all of Creation he makes what Sosuke Aizen did look like a normally day." Purinsu notices what Haruki is doing. " What are you doing?" "Erase their spiritual bodies if you want. I haved saved them in my zanpakuto. Once I have them I can use them at ANY time I choose. For example.." Haruki motioned toward Kaien and Kanata causing them to rip each other to pieces as he sealed his zanpakuto. "Endure, Kansen Zoshoku. Raise, Kami" The pieces on the ground vanished into the air as Kaien formed next to Haruki once more. "I can just re-create them." Haruki then went back to what Purinsu was saying "No I'm not wrong at all. Keeping the world the same WOULD destroy it. Without change nothing can grow therfore slowly causing all life to die out. And actually is is YOU who do not know what the end of the world is like I have friends and family who went into the future once before. They have told me stories of what happened. Treat your allies as you like. I for one will not be following in your example." " My Commander taught me this baisc rule you think I like being this heartless bastard No I hate it." You cannot see what kind of a monster Haru is he is the kind of enemy you would n'twish upon your greatest enemy. " While, I respect your thoughts that friends shouldn't think that they are each others tools, I ask that you respect my views." Our Friendship is stronger than you can even process just in times of war we are fighters first. To prove to you want kind of a monster this is what Haru once said to me a word for word quote." Quoting Haru Nakamaru. " Purinsu-Sama look at this world. All the thing syou call things will one day end. To end something is more evil than you can image. To make a endless cycle with no different paths is evil. To know there is a prefect God and yet the one who get to end this universe is Chaos. Chaos is NOT God. Chaos is just a part of the fake natural order. So now I will end Chaos so that no matter what the Ends of Time will never come. Even if that means becoming the one King to atone for all people sins I will for God is my King. By stopping this... poser of a God I will stop hate for all those you are different. Like you Purinsu who likes males and females. For all those different in some way I will make a path without end. So now I will go to Heaven and will one day sooo summon Chaos and if he won't sleep for all time I will end him. "This is what Haru said to me the last time I saw him." "Stronger than I can even process? Do you even hear yourself when you speak? You sound so conceited. Why don't you get off that high horse of yours. In times of war you are fighters first? I don't care what is happening...I will NEVER call my friends 'tools'. Chaos will stop time and blah blah blah. That's all fine and dandy but to me your views are those of a tyrant. Heh. Oh well...I suppose it can't be helped." Haruki shrugged as he started to turn away. Shino and Sora appear infront of Haruki " Apologize to Purinsu-sama he apologized for our actions do the same." Said both Shino and Sora. Purinsu sign " When, I say tool its not that I mean you are a weapon being a tool is being someones protecter as I protect Shino and Sora like how my Commander protects me." " We, only care about others we don't care about ourselves at all." " Now I repsect your views, however you dare force your ideals on me!" Said Purinsu. "Well why didn't you just say thatt from the start? If you just care so much it seems as you don't then I understand that completly. I think you would get along with my uncle Shiro." Haruki laughed as heignored Shino and Sora at first "And I will not be apoligizing. You two should really back off before Kaien gets angry." " To prove to you want I mean" Purinsu uses Shunpo and appears behind Shino and Sora and knocks them out. "You see I Purinsu Kuchiki have not attacked you like how Shino did if you don't attack me no more blood will be spilled." "I didn't want any blood to be spilled to begin with" Haruki laughed. "I did want to fight that Sora guy for snaek attacking me earlier. But I guess that can wait. So tell me. Where do you go from here?" " I am going on my date of course it is my birthday after all." " Shino is sooooo inlove with me she wanted to throw me a party to keep me from going. " A lot of female Shinigami do these kinds of things too." " After all, I was said to look even more handsome that my younger cousin Byakuya Kuchiki though I don't really like when they said that." Purinsu using some Kido teleports Shino and Sora away. "Ah ok then. Well I hope you have fun with that. Don't let things get too crazy haha." Haruki chuckled as he waved. As Haruki turned around a hollow has about to eat him. " DIE SHINIGAMI YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!!!" Purinsu then with his immense Shunpo appears and kills the hollow in a second. " Your welcome" Purinsu walks away. "Heh. Show off. Hey let that Sora fellow know I'll be waiting to take him on. And maybe Shino would like to fight my sister Azami." Haruki shouted out to Purinsu as he walked away.